


The Librarian and The Doctor

by EighthPrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: The TARDIS is in the Library's time travel room, but why? A series of one shots featuring the characters of The Librarians and Doctor Who. (Also because Flynn got his outfit choices from somewhere and I once confused a screenshot of Flynn and Eve for Ten and Rose.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Season 2 of the Librarians and among other things in the time travel room, you can see the TARDIS. I wanted an explanation for why. This first one doesn't get into it, but I wanted to show Flynn's first meeting with the Doctor and Rose. Set before The Librarians begins. Not beta'd. If you have prompts for this, let me know!

After 9 years as a Librarian of a magical Library and best friend to the magical sword Excalibur, there was not much that surprised Flynn Carsen anymore.

Not much, but a blue police box materializing in the middle of the Library floor might just do the trick. 

"Cal!" Flynn called. The sword came, barking enthusiastically. Since nothing was supposed to be able to get into the Library, he hoped he was being overly cautious. Perhaps it was a new artifact that Judson had forgotten to tell him about? He watched as the box solidified and a man with fluffy brown hair and a pinstriped suit opened the door and stepped out. He appeared not to notice Flynn at first, looking around with a giant grin on his face.

"Come on, Rose! The Library, with a capital L, just as promised," the man said, glancing back at the box. Turning, he finally saw Flynn and he bounded over to him, "Ah, Flynn Carsen, how have you been? Are Eve and the LITs in?"

Cal flew up to the man's neck before he could get too close to Flynn. "You know me," Flynn said, "But I don't know you and evidently, neither does Cal. You'll want to be careful, a cut from him never heals. Now, who are you and how did you get into the Library? How do you even know about the Library?"

The man opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a young woman with blonde hair stepped out of the box. She took in the scene before her, and to Flynn's surprise, rolled her eyes.

"You got the destination right, but I'm guessing you forgot to check the time?" she said.

"It would appear so," the man said, "I was just about to ask, this isn't 2017, by any chance?"

"You're traveling in time!" Flynn said, "You can't do that! One small move and you undo everything! And no," he added as an afterthought, "It's 2013."

"Oh, so it's our first meeting! I always wondered how that went. Well, introductions first and then we can correct your thoughts on time travel. I'm the Doctor, and that's Rose Tyler," he said, nodding his head slightly in her direction, careful of Cal still at his throat. "I can assure you, we mean no harm. You can ask Judson if you'd like. Or Charlene, they're both still around, right?"

As if summoned, Charlene chose that moment to enter, looking down at papers in her hand.

"Flynn I still need your receipts from Siberia," she said, looking up. Her eyes landed on the police box first, then Rose, the Doctor and Cal. "Cal! Down boy. He's a friend. Doctor, Rose, lovely to see you both again. Has Flynn introduced himself? I don't believe you've met before."

"Hello Charlene, I'm afraid the old girl got the dates a little off," The Doctor said as Cal flew back to Flynn's side, "I meant to land about 4 years from now, but I guess I did need to get around to having a proper first meeting with him."

"Did you need anything in particular, or is this just a casual visit?" Charlene asked. "We haven't seen anything in the past month, unless you have something for us?"

"Oh, no, just thought I'd show Rose Noah's Ark," he said.

"He claims that he's the reason all the animals fit," Rose said. "I don't believe him."

"Well, he's part of it, but certainly not the only reason," Charlene said, "Smart girl, double checking. Sure we can't lure you to our side? I think you'd give Flynn a run for his money."

"I'd even bring you back the receipts," Rose agreed with a grin, "But no, I think I'll stick with this one here for a bit longer."

Flynn reached his breaking point. "Hello!" he said, waving his arms about, "He is traveling through time! He could create another Dr. Pinkerton Chantasaur! I do not want to live in a world ruled by dinosaurs."

"Oh, Flynn, Flynn, Flynn," The Doctor said. "You still believe that the first time travelers were dinosaurs? "I've told--well, I will tell you, that was just a prank that got way out of hand. Honestly, Koschei had too much ginger. My people were the ones that created time travel. Although, I do appreciate you trying to keep it out of everyone else's hands. Done irresponsibly, it could cause some issues, but I know what I'm doing."

"Most of the time anyway," Rose confirmed.

"Charlene?" Flynn asked.

"It's true, Flynn," she said. "The Doctor and Judson have known each other for years. You can go ask him if you want."

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

"Great," Rose said, "Can we see the Ark now? It has to be huge, right?"

"Well, there's a funny story about that," Flynn said.

"It's not as big as you'd think," the Doctor continued.

The two walked off, beginning their own version of the story and arguing over a few details. Rose waved to Charlene, then hurried to catch up.

"Hey, wait, who's Eve?" Flynn asked as Rose reached them. "Didn't you mention LITs? What are those?"

"Oh, just wait a little bit," the Doctor said, "You've got quite an adventure ahead of you, Flynn. You won't want to miss it."


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn didn't think he had ever been so glad to hear the whirring, grinding noise of the TARDIS in his life. Judging from the looks of the others, he wasn't the only one. Glancing around, he saw the blue police box coming into existence in the corner of the room.

"Go!" he yelled, pushing Cassandra towards the box.

Jake and Ezekiel quickly followed, while Eve worked on pushing back the mummies for a moment longer. As soon as the TARDIS finished materializing, Flynn yanked open the doors, ushering in the three first.

"Eve, come on!" Flynn said.

"Working on it!" she said as she shoved the mummy in front of her back and dropped the sword she had been using. She turned and ran into the TARDIS, grabbing Flynn as she passed and slamming the door shut behind them.

"Next time, can it please not be mummies?" Eve asked.

"I second that," Jake said.

"Doctor, thanks for the lift," Flynn said, "You were right in time."

"For once," Ezekiel said, "Nice bikini, Rose."

The Doctor had been standing at the console watching with slight confusion. He growled when Jones mentioned Rose's bikini and took off his long overcoat, draping it over her shoulders.

Rose just sighed. "I'm guessing that we aren't actually on Barcelona then, are we?"

"It would appear not," the Doctor said. "Which brings me to my next question: Who are you and how did you see the TARDIS?"

"Are we out of order again?" Cassandra asked. "You knew us the last time we saw you."

"Hah! It's my turn to have all the answers," Flynn said. "It feels nice to finally know something you don't. So, introductions then. I'm Flynn Carsen, the Librarian and that's Cassandra Cillian, Jacob Stone, and Ezekiel Jones, also Librarians. This is Eve Baird, our Guardian," he said, pointing to each of them.

"Judson's Librarians? Or from the planet?" the Doctor asked, "Although, odd for Judson to have more than one."

"Judson," Flynn confirmed, "there's been some changes, easier to have more than one. You do owe me a trip to the Library planet though. For now, could you drop us off at the Annex?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, "Hang on a minute, what do you mean, 'Jusdon's Librarians?'" 

"It's an old organization Rose, almost as old as the Earth. They find objects that have influence on the ordinary world and keep them safe in the Earth's largest library," he moved around the console, setting in coordinates, "Why the Annex though? Wouldn't you rather go straight there to put away whatever it is you've collected? What is it, by the way?"

"There was an issue a few years back," Eve said, "We've kind of gotten used to operating out of the Annex."

"It's the Baetylus stone. Its power to bring life is working a little too well," Flynn said. "Jenkins should be able to fix up an antidote."

"Mind if we tag along? I haven't seen Jenkins in years and I'm sure Rose would love to see the Library," The Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. "Oh, the old girl likes you. That's the easiest landing we've had in some time."

"It's fine with me," Flynn said. "Any objections, guys?"

The others shook their heads and walked to the door. Rose turned to walk further into the TARDIS.

"Rose? Aren't you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't really think a bikini and flip-flops is the best outfit for an adventure, Doctor," Rose teased. "Go on, I'll follow in a minute."

Flynn laughed at the Doctor's blush, "Oh, it's that early on is it? I'm going to enjoy this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, it's like you told me once," Flynn said, patting his shoulder. "You've got quite an adventure ahead of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one kind of got away from me. I didn't really know how to end it and I've never had so many characters in one scene before. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Remember, if you have any prompts for this, I'd be glad to give it a shot!


End file.
